


Donuts

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daydreaming, Donuts, Dream Sex, F/F, Lena asks Kara out, Please leave a comment!, Written under distress, group fic, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kara drops by to eat donuts with Lena while Lena daydreams of Kara





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank David MacDowell Blue for the ideas he left on the 'Supercorp- Kara & Lena - Supergirl' group. I'm having a lot of issues on my side of this Internet and writting this helped me disconect for a bit. Really hope its decent smut. Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines

“Hey Lena!” Kara waltzed into Lena’s office after the work day was done to keep up a small routine they had established since Lena had been cleared of those charges she did not want to remember ever again.

The tradition, while to others would seem mundane, to Lena was an honest sunshine in a life of turmoil between the press, her personal issues with being a Luthor and the fact she had become quite attached to Kara and this routine was proof of it as it had just been a few weeks and it already was a must-have in Lena’s life.

“Hey! Got the donuts right here!” if Lena’s mother could hear her (and if she had any say in the matter) she would’ve disinherited Lena right there for eating something so low as donuts “I won’t let you buy them every time. Being a CEO, I can afford them”

Generally Kara would buy them but Lena thought that unfair as Kara wasn’t making the big bucks as a reporter (yet) but Lena knew Kara had a lot of talent and that man at CatCo had to be a fool if he did not acknowledge the potential in Kara’s writing skills.

“Are you saying I’m poor because I’m just starting my career?” Kara tried to make and offended face but the tone in her voice betrayed her “I can afford donuts for the both of us, you know?”

“I know that but-” Lena grabbed a chocolate donut and offered it to Kara, who gladly took a huge bite before Lena was done with her sentence “these are specially brought from this highly recommended I heard of in the Internet”

Kara moaned in delight as she tasted the donut and after swallowing she exclaimed “WOW, these are marvelous! I’ve never tasted anything like these before!”

Kara took another bite, effectively finishing that donut, and Lena’s mind was entranced in the moan that came out of Kara as more donut goodness covered her taste buds.

-0-

“Are you ready Lena?” Lena felt Kara’s hand gently caressing her ass, enjoying the beautiful sight that was Lena bent over her desk, tied up, wet and naked.

“Very well” Kara said with a smile on her face as she finished lubing up the strap-on she was about to fuck Lena with “Remember you asked for this”

“I’m ready, Mistress Kara” Lena’s heart was about to explode inside her chest; Kara had given her the greatest make-out session in her whole life to then treat her with what could only be described as the most horridly wonderful foreplay action that could be ever thought off. To get to this point Lena had had to endure watching Kara undress slowly to then behold as that goddess of a woman touched herself moaning Lena’s name until she came to then, with those same fingers she had just used to pleasure herself, do things to Lena that were sure to be illegal somewhere.

Kara stood behind Lena, who moaned as the head of the plastic cock was being teasingly rubbed up and down her wet cunt “Please! Make me YOURS” Kara slapped her ass and moved her hips forward, a slow thrust that pushed the fake cock deeper and deeper into a Lena that couldn’t believe she was about to be fucked by Kara.

And then Kara picked up the pace and that was when Lena really lost it; she began wailing like a banshee, ecstatic moans from the deepest parts of Lena’s throat as Kara pushed forward again and again hard

“Oh…God! YES! YES! I’m yours” Lena shouted as Kara picked up the pace and the strength in each thrust until the sound of flesh slapping flesh joined the choir of moans from Lena and grunts from Kara as their love making kept building up in speed toward the glorious finale full of bliss that awaited them both.

-0-

“Lena? You seem distracted” Kara pulled Lena out of the reverie Lena had been in since Kara totaled that chocolate donut, 5 donuts ago “Anything I can do for you?”

Lena chuckled, trying to hide the blush that suddenly assaulted her face to no avail “Got caught up in this random thought. Don’t mind me”

“Oh!” Kara jolted up, wanting to know more of the machinations of Lena’s mind “Do share!”

‘Here goes absolutely nothing’ Lena told herself as she decided to take this approach to start her path towards making Kara her everything “I’m gonna ask you something and I want your honest answer, Ok? You must tell me!”

“Ok” Kara noticed Lena seemed a little nervous and asked out of curiosity “What are you going to ask me?” while mentally saying ‘Out on a date! Please ask me out on a date!’

“What I’m asking is: Would you rather fall in love with your best female friend OR have your best female friend fall in love with you?” Lena held her breath as Kara thought her answer and grinned wider at noticing the faint blush in Kara’s face.

“Well-” Kara started slowly “I wouldn’t be against the idea of dating my best friend, but I’d have to go out on dates with them. As in romantic dates and stuff before knowing full well I can date her. To see how it all works out beyond the friendship boundary”

‘Yeah’ Kara told herself ‘Also that way I could sleep with you and if it goes south from there we still have a way out’

“Well, what would you say if I asked you out to dinner on Friday? Even if I’m not your best female friend I think we should totally try it out” Lena was surprised of how well she had managed to phrase that without stuttering or feeling nervous and even managed to throw her trademark ‘lip-bite’ that had landed her some of the greatest hook-ups of her life, but now she was using it for someone she wanted to see more than one night.

Kara’s brain was on the verge of short-circuiting when Lena asked her out and stammered out a ‘Yes’ as the lip-bite reminded Kara of her most deeply-kept fantasies of smudged lipstick on her skin and nights filled with moans and tiresome sighs as Lena made love to her and she made love to Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and check out my other works and review those too!


End file.
